


Proszę, nie odsuwaj mnie od siebie

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Confessions, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 3, Promises, Protective Derek, Rimming, Stiles is barely 18
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Stiles i Derek zawsze kłócą się o głupie błahostki, jednak za każdym razem, gdy Stilinski zostaje ranny, kłótnie przybierają na sile i stają się znacznie poważniejsze.

Lub…
Pierwszy raz, gdy Derek przyznaje, że kocha Stilesa. Czy chłopak postanowi przyznać się, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siny/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stick Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777497) by [siny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siny/pseuds/siny). 



> sinyhale, thank you! Thank you for writing it, for sharing it with us, for your permission, so I could translate it and spread love for your work and Sterek :)) It was a really crazy journey for me – translating this giant 10k thing – but it was worth it x’D 
> 
> I know that you probably don’t understand a single word from my translation *XD* but I want you to have this gift since it’s the only way I can show you my gratitude :) Send you lots and lots of love from Poland! :** Keep writing, you’re the best! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Ten fic to dla mnie esencja Stereka. Przeczytałam go niezliczoną ilość razy i mimo iż w późniejszym czasie trafiłam na wiele wyjątkowych prac, to jednak wciąż z przyjemnością do niego powracałam, to dla mnie baza całego fandomu <3 Uważam, że każdy, kto uważa się za Sterek Shipper, powinien znać to cudo i cieszę się, iż dana została mi możliwość rozpowszechnienia go wśród polskich fanów :D sinyhale to bardzo utalentowana autorka i gorąco polecam jej prace <333 
> 
> W tym miejscu chciałabym również podziękować wszystkim moim czytelnikom. Zauważyłam, iż jedno z moich tłumaczeń uzbierało sto kudosów, natomiast drugi z oryginalnych tekstów przekroczył ostatnio tysiąc wyświetleń. Jesteście naprawdę wspaniali, każdy z Was! <333 Cieszę się, że moje prace tak bardzo Wam się podobają, dziękuję też, że znosicie moje wszelkie narzekania :)) 
> 
> Naprawdę nie wiem, jakim cudem udało mi się przetłumaczyć to monstrum, po dziś dzień zastanawiam się również, co mnie w ogóle podkusiło, by się za nie zabrać XD Parę razy miałam lekkie wątpliwości, czy uda mi się to ogarnąć do końca roku, wszystko jednak poszło zgodnie z planem i całe szczęście, bo zważywszy na fangirling, jaki będę uskuteczniać od drugiego stycznia, publikacja przeciągnęłaby się o dobre kilka miesięcy XD Biorąc pod uwagę to, nawał innych obowiązków oraz potrzebę odpoczynku po tej translacji, uprzedzam lojalnie, że przez najbliższy czas nie będzie się u mnie raczej pojawiać nic nowego. Mam nadzieję, iż objętość poniższego tekstu Wam to wynagrodzi ;) Trzymajcie się ciepło i miłego czytania!! ;* 
> 
> PS. Poniżej małe ostrzeżenie dotyczące treści, nic, czego nie byłoby w tagach, więc bez żadnych spoilerów, ale trochę bardziej konkretnie. Jeśli ktoś ma więc wątpliwości, czy jest to opowiadanie dla niego, powinien przed jego lekturą rzucić okiem na to, co znajduje się pod spodem ;) 
> 
> Dawno już nie czytałam tego opowiadania, pozostało mi po nim tylko ogólne wrażenie, jakaż więc była moja reakcja, kiedy zasiadłszy do translacji, odkryłam, że przeważająca część tekstu to dość szczegółowy opis sceny łóżkowej xDD W angielskim wszystko było ładnie napisane, zero wulgarności, niestety w języku polskim mamy w tym względzie dość ograniczony wybór słownictwa – przetłumaczenie tego tak, aby nie pojawiło się zbyt dużo powtórzeń, wulgarności lub sztuczności było niemałym wyzwaniem i czystym koszmarem – dlatego też zajęło mi to trochę więcej czasu. Mam nadzieję, że wyszło przyzwoicie, dajcie znać w komentarzach, jak Wam się podoba! 
> 
> Scena, o której wspomniałam, zaczyna się dokładnie po tym, jak Stiles i Derek zgadzają się pojechać do loftu Hale’a, a kończy tutaj. 
> 
> Fanarts by [sinyhale](http://sinyhale.tumblr.com/post/49116629095/sterek-fic-nc-17-stick-around-for-juu-this%20). 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

– Derek! – woła Stiles wparowując do loftu. – Musimy porozmawiać! Wiem, że mnie słyszysz i lepiej żebyś przytachał tu ten swój wilkołaczy tyłek w tej chwili – krzyczy na całe gardło.

Mieszkanie wydaje się być puste, jednak światło jest zapalone, a na stoliku znajduje się kubek z kawą. Jeśli Stilinski przez ostatnie dwa lata nauczył się czegoś o Dereku, to tego, że mężczyzna lubi mieć wszystko na swoim miejscu.

– Derek! – wrzeszczy chłopak ponownie, dając ponieść się odczuwanemu gniewowi.

– Myślę, że w mieście znajduje się przynajmniej jedna osoba, która cię jeszcze nie usłyszała – dobiega go nieco zgryźliwy głos i Stiles obraca się, by zobaczyć Dereka schodzącego ze schodów.

– Ty!

Nastolatek podnosi palec i podchodzi do Hale’a, zatrzymując się wyjątkowo blisko niego, jednak wciąż niewystarczająco, by go dotknąć.

– To prawda, co powiedział mi Scott?!

Derek patrzy na niego beznamiętnie.

– Nie wiem. Co ci powiedział?

– Wysłałeś go, by przekazał mi wiadomość, i jeszcze masz czelność udawać, że nic o tym nie wiesz?! – Stiles wręcz wypluwa z siebie słowa prawdopodobnie głośniej, niż gdy wtargnął do loftu z imieniem wilkołaka na ustach.

– Stiles – wyrzuca Derek ostrzegawczym tonem.

– Nie, nie masz prawa tego robić. Nie będę spychany na margines. Nie ma szans! Nie po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem dla tych waszych zapchlonych, wilkołaczych… nie, to się nie dzieje naprawdę – pod koniec swojej tyrady Stiles z ledwością łapie oddech; jego głos jest już mocno zachrypnięty.

Kilka godzin temu o tę samą rzecz wykłócał się ze Scottem, aż w końcu jego najlepszy przyjaciel odpuścił i powiedział mu, że powinien pogadać z Derekiem. Jeśli to możliwe, sugestia ta rozwścieczyła Stilinskiego jeszcze bardziej.

Derek nic nie robi, ani nie mówi, tylko po prostu przygląda się Stilesowi. To sprawia, że chłopak wręcz gotuje się ze złości. Modli się więc do wszystkich znanych bogów o pomoc w zachowaniu kontroli, gdyż rzucenie wyzwania alfie byłoby tego dnia jedynie wisienką na torcie. Stoi zatem bez ruchu, nie spuszczając oczu z Dereka, i próbuje powoli unormować oddech.

 

– Skończyłeś? – pyta Hale.

– Nie! Nie skończyłem – tyle, jeśli chodzi o kontrolę. – Co jest, do cholery, Derek?! Myślałem… Myślałem, że byłem przydat-… – zaczyna Stiles, po czym kręci głową, postanawiając obrać inną taktykę. – Byłem przydatny! Wiem, że tak! Więc to niesprawiedliwe i nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz – jego głos łamie się z frustracji i chłopak nienawidzi tego.

Nienawidzi tego, że brzmi na słabego i zdesperowanego. To nie powinno go tak obchodzić, a jednak obchodzi. Bardzo.

– Tak, to prawda – mówi Derek i ramiona Stilesa odrobinę się rozluźniają – jednak twoja pomoc nie jest już potrzebna. Idziemy bez ciebie i to jest moje ostatnie słowo.

Chłopak zamiera z otwartymi ustami, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć czy zrobić.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po raz kolejny odprawiasz mnie z kwitkiem. I nawet nie masz odwagi przyznać tego wprost. Mydlisz mi oczy, a prawda jest taka, że zwyczajnie mnie wyrzucasz.

– Nikt tego nie robi, Stiles.

– Serio? Więc dlaczego znajduję się w centrum uwagi tylko wtedy, gdy potrzeba zrobić research? Czemu staję się ważny, kiedy sytuacja wymaga szperania w policyjnych aktach? Co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest do dupy! Do dupy jest to, że muszę nieustannie kłamać przed ojcem i…

– Nikt cię o to nigdy nie prosił. Robiłeś to, bo chciałeś. Dla Scotta, dla Lydii…

– Nienawidzę cię – przerywa Stiles Hale’owi.

 

Wie, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, lecz nic nie może na to poradzić. Przez sekundę rozważa nawet odwołanie tego, co powiedział, bo dwa pozornie głupie słowa wypowiedziane pod wpływem chwili są równocześnie ostre i niemiłe, i Derek ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na nimi dotkniętego. Przez jego twarz przemyka cień bólu – może rzeczywiście poczuł się zraniony – mimo wszystko syn szeryfa nie przeprasza.

– Wracaj do domu, Stiles – mówi Hale, nim się odwraca.

I Stiles powinien wrócić do domu. Naprawdę powinien. Powinien wynosić się stąd w cholerę, zanim powie coś, czego będzie żałował. Kiedyś tak robił, jednak powrót Dereka Hale’a do Beacon Hills wystarczył, aby całe jego życie stanęło na głowie, obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i wykopało ze słownika Stilesa określenie „powinien”. Tym razem chłopak również nie zamierza posłuchać głosu rozsądku, nie ma mowy, by odszedł w ciszy z podkulonym ogonem niczym potulny kundel. Nie ma takiej opcji, nawet w snach.

– Myślałem, że jesteś inny – mruczy pod nosem; Derek się zatrzymuje, lecz nie obraca do niego twarzą. – Czuję się teraz jak ostatni głupiec za choćby myślenie, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Rozumiem, dlaczego Scott próbuje się mnie pozbyć. Wiem, że nie jestem silny. I wiem, że jestem wam kulą u nogi, ale nadal mogę pomóc. Nadal mogę pomóc! – przy ostatnich słowach zaciska dłonie w pięści i spuszcza wzrok. – Ale ty… nie pojmuję… Nie pojmuję, czemu chcesz odsunąć mnie od tego wszystkiego. Jedyna rzecz, która sprawia, że nie czuję się tak bezużyteczny, to pomaganie wam. To nie tak, że się mną przejmujesz lub-…

– Przejmuję się – mówi Derek.

Stiles podnosi głowę i przełyka ślinę, gdy napotyka jego wzrok.

– Przejmuję się – powtarza wilkołak powoli.

Wymieniają _zwyczajowo_ ciche spojrzenie, tym razem jednak w oczach Dereka pojawia się coś dziwnego… Stiles za wszelką cenę próbuje to rozszyfrować – bez skutku.

– Nie rozumiem – mówi w końcu.

Derek wzdycha z frustracji i przeciera twarz dłońmi.

– Jesteś niemożliwy. Widzisz jedynie to, co dotyczy ciebie, nie dostrzegając tego, co dzieje się wokół.

– Co?! – Stiles patrzy na niego w zaskoczeniu. – Co to niby ma…

Derek podchodzi do niego w pośpiechu, na jego twarzy widnieje tak wielka irytacja, że chłopak jest zmuszony zrobić kilka kroków w tył.

– Chcesz, żebym wyliczył wszystkie sytuacje, podczas których omal nie zginąłeś? Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile razy zostałeś ranny?

– Hej, wszyscy obrywają. Nie jestem jedynym, który…

– Jesteś człowiekiem! – krzyczy Derek. – Nasze rany goją się szybciej, twoje nie.

Tym razem Hale nie pozwala przeciągać się ciszy.

– Wynoś się, Stiles. I nie zbliżaj się ani do _mnie_ , ani do innych. Następnym razem w pobliżu nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby cię obronić, a alfy zabiją cię bez wahania.

Derek ponownie się oddala i Stiles myśli o chwyceniu go za nadgarstek, jednak szybko rezygnuje z tego pomysłu i cofa rękę.

– Potrafię się bron-…

Chłopak podskakuje, a jego serce przyspiesza, gdy Hale uderza pięścią w blat stołu.

– Nadal tego nie pojmujesz?! Nie chcę cię tam, bo nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało!

– Okej, okej, wiem, że nie mam szans w starciu z alfą – na te słowa Derek posyła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. – Dobra! Nie mam szans w starciu z jakimkolwiek wilkołakiem, ale jestem naprawdę dobry w ukrywaniu się i…

– Wynoś się – warczy Derek swoim głosem alfy.

Stiles jest wzięty przez zaskoczenie, ponieważ mężczyzna nigdy jeszcze nie rozmawiał z nim w ten sposób. Fakt ten trochę to przeraża, mimo to chłopak nadal się nie rusza.

– Derek – prosi, jednak na próżno.

Hale w sekundzie znajduje się przy nim i łapie za koszulkę bez choćby cienia delikatności, po czym wywleka z mieszkania. Ubranie Stilesa zaczepia o kratę windy, Derek jednak popycha chłopaka z taką siłą, iż materiał się rwie.

– Koleś!

– Nie wracaj tu nigdy więcej – Derek nie mówi mu nawet tego prosto w twarz, natychmiast zatrzaskuje kratę, wciska odpowiedni guzik, po czym się oddala.

Podczas gdy winda zjeżdża w dół, oczy Stilesa wypełniają się łzami, a gardło zaciska tak bardzo, iż chłopak nie jest w stanie normalnie oddychać.

 

***

 

Następny tydzień Stiles spędza w towarzystwie Allison i Lydii. Z początku nikt tak naprawdę nie zauważa zniknięcia Scotta, Isaaca oraz Boyda, jednak mijają trzy dni i w końcu ludzie zaczynają zadawać pytania. Syn szeryfa mówi prawdę. Nie wie. Żaden z wilkołaków nie powiedział mu, gdzie zamierzają się wybrać. Poprawka: nie powiedzieli _im._ Ponieważ ani Allison, ani Lydia również nie mają na ten temat zielonego pojęcia. Obie upewniają się, że Stiles to wie, w szczególności Allison, która najwyraźniej zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo Stilinski jest wściekły. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, ich przyjaciele równie dobrze mogą być już martwi, lecz chłopak stara się odpędzać od siebie tego typu myśli.

W końcu po tygodniu w jego oknie pojawia się Scott. Wygląda na zakłopotanego, ale żyje i to się liczy. Stiles jednak nie zamierza okazywać ulgi – wciąż jest wkurzony z powodu tego, że został odsunięty od całej sprawy. Wie, że McCall zrobił to dla jego bezpieczeństwa, rozumie to, okej? Ale reszta? Wydaje się, że potrzebują go jedynie wtedy, gdy jest im to na rękę.

Rozmawiają. Nie jest to braterska pogadanka, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Scott mówi mu, że Deucalion zdołał uciec, ale reszta alf nie żyje, zapewnia również, że nikt z ich watahy nie ucierpiał. Stiles udaje, iż nie przywiązuje do tego większej wagi, ale w głębi duszy cieszy się, że jego przyjaciele są cali i zdrowi.

To nie oznacza, że wszystko wraca do normy. Przez większość czasu Stiles przebywa z dziewczynami, które nadal boczą się z powodu akcji z alfami, podczas kiedy Isaac, Boyd i Scott trzymają się razem – zarówno w szkole, jak też i poza nią. To tak jakby powstały nagle dwa osobne teamy: słabych ludzi i fajowych wilkołaków. _Żałosne,_ zupełnie jak za czasów podstawówki.

Po miesiącu Stilesowi udaje się w końcu wyprowadzić na prostą swoje relacje ze Scottem. Czego nie można, niestety, powiedzieć o związku McCalla z Allison. Już przedtem jednak sprawy nie przedstawiały się różowo.

Następnie przychodzi czas na pojednanie z Isaaciem, później z Boydem… Za pierwszym razem, kiedy to spotykają się całą paczką, Stiles nie może powstrzymać się, by nie myśleć o Dereku i o tym, że nie widział go od czasu, gdy ten wyruszył z innymi na akcję. Tyle że to kłamstwo.

Widział raz Hale’a na stacji benzynowej, ten jednak udawał, że nie miał pojęcia o jego obecności. „Odwróć się i spójrz na mnie”, powtarzał usilnie w myślach Stiles – nic z tego. Mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, że tam był, _musiał_ wiedzieć. Musiał wyczuć go na długo przed tym, nim Stilinski się tam pojawił, a mimo to się nie obrócił.

Wspomnienie tamtej sytuacji doprowadza chłopaka do szewskiej pasji, sprawia, iż Stiles chciałby już nigdy więcej nie mieć do czynienia z Derekiem. Nie szuka więc jego towarzystwa, nie dzwoni do niego. Fakt ten nie oznacza, iż o nim nie myśli, nastolatek stara się jednak zwyciężyć tę słabość, rzucając się w wir innych zajęć.

Nie jest to łatwe, kiedy owa słabość pojawia się po drugiej stronie jego okna.

Syn szeryfa odrabia pracę domową, kiedy dobiega go jakiś głuchy odgłos. Obraca się więc i mruga kilkakrotnie, by rozpoznać w panującej ciemności jakieś kształty. Gdy chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę, kto znajduje się na zewnątrz, jego serce wykonuje przeskok. Okno było zamknięte od pamiętnej kłótni z Derekiem i przez ten czas Stiles przywykł do takiego stanu rzeczy. Teraz staje się to źródłem poważnych dylematów.

Jest wiele możliwości rozegrania zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak perspektywa zaciągnięcia zasłon i zignorowania problemu kusi chłopaka najbardziej z nich wszystkich. Mógłby to zrobić, gdyby jego życie było normalne, bez żadnych wilkołaków i innego dziadostwa – gdyby nie był tak zgubnie bezinteresowny. Dla swych przyjaciół skoczyłby w ogień, a to mogło być coś naprawdę ważnego – może Scott jest w tarapatach, może coś stało się Lydii… Stiles postanawia więc zachować się dojrzale i otworzyć okno.

Nikt jednak nie powiedział, że musi stać przy nim i patrzeć Derekowi w oczy.

– Co tutaj robisz?

Jego głos oczywiście się łamie, jednak na tym etapie syn szeryfa już o to nie dba. Stoi nieruchomo odwrócony do Dereka plecami, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w drzwiach. Wilkołak na pewno słyszy jego szybko bijące serce, lecz Stiles nie ma zamiaru pokazywać mu swojej twarzy, dawać ponownie satysfakcji z oglądania swojego upadku. Z tyłu dobiega go głębokie, sfrustrowane westchnienie.

– Przyszedłem porozmawiać – mówi Derek z nutą smutku w głosie.

– Dopóki ktoś nie umiera, nie mamy, o czym rozmawiać – odpowiada twardo syn szeryfa.

Następuje długa pauza i przez moment Stiles myśli, że Hale wyszedł. Odszedł na dobre. Chłopak zaciska więc pięści, czując w sercu niebywały ciężar, i przygotowuje się do odwrócenia, kiedy nagle głos Dereka wypełnia pomieszczenie:

– Przepraszam – słowa trafiają prosto do serca Stilesa, przeszywając je na wylot i rozrywając od środka – za to, co powiedziałem tamtego dnia, i za to… jak sprawy się potoczyły.

 

Chłopak nie wie, co zrobić. Wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie ich spotkanie, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, iż Derek go przeprosi. To pierwszy raz, kiedy Stilinski słyszy takie słowa wychodzące z jego ust. A dupek ma za co przepraszać, oj tak.

– Ale nie będę przepraszać za to, że zabroniłem ci wtedy z nami iść.

Te słowa sprawiają, że Stiles od razu się odwraca. Wyraz twarzy Dereka zbija go jednak z tropu na kilka sekund. _Tylko na kilka sekund._

– Co?!

Kłócą się przez ponad godzinę. Derek zdaje się mieć w głowie przygotowaną listę sytuacji, podczas których życie Stilesa było zagrożone. To kurewsko denerwuje chłopaka. Syn szeryfa przypomina więc, ile razy to on ratował jego. Ich. _W pełni człowiek, a jednak nadal tu stoi. W jednym kawałku._ Mimo to Hale nadal nie pojmuje jego punktu widzenia.

Stiles krzyczy i Derek zamiera – jego usta się rozchylają, gotowe coś powiedzieć, jednak w ostatniej chwili wilkołak odpuszcza; tak jak zawsze. Gdyby Stiles tylko mógł, przycisnąłby go do ściany i wydarłby mu z gardła siłą wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa.

 

– Po prostu… na miłość boską! Po prostu to powiedz! Powiedz, że jestem bezużyteczny i nikt mnie nie potrzebuje. Powiedz to, Derek. Chcę, żebyś to powiedział!

Nawet Derek nie powinien wyglądać dobrze, wściekając się. Para wylatuje mu wręcz uszami, w oczach pojawiają się ogniki, a na czoło występuje pot. Dłonie ma tak mocno zaciśnięte, iż bieleją mu knykcie, i Stiles podejrzewa, że w ten sposób próbuje powstrzymać pazury przed wysunięciem się. Scott ostrzegał go przed Hale’em, bo syn szeryfa, jako jeden z niewielu, wiedział, jak doprowadzić go do granic wytrzymałości. Wiedział i, co więcej, potrafił to zrobić. Derek nigdy by go jednak nie skrzywdził, co do tego Stiles ma całkowitą pewność; Hale pozostawał po ludzkiej stronie, bez względu na to, jak często się kłócili. A kłócili się bez przerwy.

Ten raz różni się jednak od poprzednich. Stojący przed nim Derek jest inny. Niby wciąż wygląda tak samo, a jednak jest w nim coś, co sprawia, że wnętrzności Stilesa zaciskają się w supeł. Bo przecież Hale nie ma prawa, by czuć się zdradzonym i osamotnionym – nie on jest tym, który przez miesiące był odsuwany na bok.

Syn szeryfa zdaje sobie sprawę, że w każdej chwili może umrzeć, ale fakty są takie, że życie w Beacon Hills wiąże się nierozerwalnie z tym ryzykiem, a on nie ma zamiaru stać i bezczynnie patrzeć, jak ginie ktoś inny. Derek tego nie rozumie. A przecież powinien, bo jeśli ktoś wie, czym jest strata, to właśnie on. Odebrano mu tak wiele, a mimo to wciąż nie rozumie. Stiles nie jest kompletnym dupkiem – podczas kłótni z wilkołakiem nigdy nie wywleka tematu jego rodziny, owszem, zdarzało się parokrotnie, że był o krok od powiedzenia o kilka słów za dużo, zawsze jednak udawało mu się w porę powstrzymywać. Chłopak próbuje uzmysłowić Hale’owi, że chce po prostu chronić przyjaciół, tylko tyle. Derek nie pozwala mu stawać w ich obronie i dlatego obaj na okrągło ze sobą walczą.

Co dziwne, sprawy przybrały taki obrót dopiero jakiś rok temu. Wcześniej Derek się tak nie zachowywał, nie traktował Stilesa, jakby ten był ze szkła – rozmawiał z nim w miarę normalnie, czasem nawet rzucał jakąś groźbą… do czasu. Teraz wszystko wygląda zupełnie inaczej i Stilinski nie ma pojęcia, co się tak naprawdę stało. Wszystkie jego teorie okazały się mylne i chłopak jest już zmęczony. Jest zmęczony Derekiem i jego ciągłymi ostrzeżeniami przed niebezpieczeństwem. Jest zmęczony byciem wyłączanym z grupy, _zawsze_ przez Dereka.

Obaj dyszą po zaciekłej kłótni i Stiles ma tylko nadzieję, że żaden z sąsiadów nie zadzwonił na posterunek, jeszcze tego brakuje, by ojciec dowiedział się o całej sprawie. Myśli przelatują przez umysł młodego Stilinskiego z prędkością światła, rozpraszają się, by w końcu skumulować w jedno uczucie, które przejmuje kontrolę nad nim całym. Ma dość. Nie jest w stanie patrzeć dłużej na Dereka i czekać. Za każdym razem czeka i nigdy nie dostaje odpowiedzi, nie jest mu dane poznać powodu, dla którego to wszystko się dzieje. Może tak naprawdę go nie ma, to już i tak jest raczej bez znaczenia – ostateczna decyzja została podjęta.

– Wyjdź – mówi Stiles.

Jego głos jest tak zachrypnięty, iż mówienie sprawia wręcz ból. Nie powinien tyle krzyczeć, to nigdy nic nie daje, jedynie pozbawia go energii. Szczerze? Chłopak zastanawia się, jakim cudem do tego czasu zachował w sobie jeszcze jakiekolwiek pokłady siły, kiedy prawda jest taka, że tkwi po uszy w gównie, od którego nie ma ucieczki. Jest cholernie zmęczony i kiedyś w końcu nadejdzie taki dzień, gdy to wszystko okaże się zbyt wielkim ciężarem i go złamie, a wtedy wszyscy zobaczą, jak bardzo w rzeczywistości jest ludzki.

– Stiles – mówi cicho Derek, a jego ramiona opadają odrobinę.

Głos wilkołaka wcale nie jest mniej zachrypnięty i wciąż odbija się echem w pokoju, mimo iż to Stiles grał pierwsze skrzypce w ich kłótni. Albo może po prostu Derek wywierał takie wrażenie na Stilinskim. To kolejna rzecz, która sprawiała, iż krew wręcz buzowała w żyłach Stilesa. Rzecz, z której stojący przed nim mężczyzna nie zdawał sobie sprawy – Derek nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo na niego oddziaływał. Stiles nie chciał, aby kiedykolwiek się dowiedział. Pod tym względem bez ogródek przyznałby się do bycia człowiekiem – jego serce nie było z żelaza, bało się odrzucenia.

– Jeśli nie zamierzasz tego powiedzieć, wyjdź – stwierdza, po czym spuszcza wzrok na blat biurka.

Przez moment zastanawia się, czy może lepiej nie usiąść na stojącym obok krześle, lecz nogi odmawiają mu współpracy i chłopak stoi nieruchomo – upadłby, gdyby poruszył się choć odrobinę.

– Wynoś się i nie wracaj – dodaje całkowicie złamanym głosem; czuje się tak bezbronny i obnażony, że wzbudza sam w sobie obrzydzenie.

– Jeśli tego chcesz – mówi Derek tak, jakby było mu wszystko jedno, i Stiles czuje się, jakby został przez niego spoliczkowany.

Widok jego pleców sprawia, iż Stilinskiego na powrót opanowuje gniew, bo ten na pozór niegroźny ruch wydaje się być tak bardzo ostateczny i…

– To wszystko?! Zamierzasz tak po prostu odejść? – wypluwa z siebie oskarżycielsko Stiles, odczuwając jakiś rodzaj satysfakcji, kiedy Derek się zatrzymuje. – Myślałem, że jesteś wilkiem, a nie szczeniakiem, który kładzie po sobie uszy.

I te właśnie słowa przechylają szalę.

Stiles spodziewa się bycia rzuconym o ścianę.

Jest przygotowany na to, by w końcu zobaczyć Dereka tracącego nad sobą panowanie.

Oczekuje gróźb.

Oczekuje pazurów, którym nie udaje się wrócić na czas z powrotem pod skórę.

Oczekuje nawet zębów i krwi rozpryskującej się po podłodze.

Nic zatem dziwnego, iż desperacki, przepełniony gamą emocji pocałunek zbija go kompletnie z tropu.

Derek do niczego go nie przyciska, trzyma go w miejscu. Dłońmi obejmuje jego twarz tak stanowczo i mocno, że sprawia mu tym wręcz ból. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko i gdzieś na dnie umysłu Stilesa tłucze się myśl, że nie tak to powinno wyglądać – powinien odwzajemnić pocałunek. Nie zdąża, gdyż w tym właśnie momencie Derek się wycofuje.

– Przepraszam – mówi, potrząsając głową, a w jego głosie słyszalna jest złość.

Stiles nie wie, co powiedzieć. Jego usta wręcz palą, chłopak nie może oprzeć się pokusie, by nie przejechać po nich językiem i _skosztować._ Skosztować tej słodyczy, której cień pozostawił na nich dotyk warg Dereka. Wrażenia mieszają się ze sobą, zlewają w jedno… Hale prostuje się i spogląda na niego. Jego twarz jest blada, a oczy… trudno tak naprawdę określić, co się w nich dzieje… jest tam coś z pogranicza poczucia winy i wręcz obrzydzenia… sobą. Stiles niemal przestaje oddychać, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, co jest grane: Derek go pocałował i teraz czuje się z tym źle, bo uważa, że nie powinien tego robić. O Boże. Syn szeryfa nie jest w stanie na to patrzeć. Nie może…

– Nie mogę znieść myśli, że coś mogłoby ci się stać – zaczyna mówić Derek, nie dając mu dojść do słowa. – Rozumiesz? Nigdy bym sobie tego wybaczył, Stiles – wyznaje napiętym głosem. – Potrzebuję cię. Słyszysz? Potrzebuję cię żywego – zaznacza, po czym bierze głęboki wdech. – Nie jestem w tym dobry – mówi, robiąc nieokreślony ruch ręką pomiędzy ich ciałami. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, żebym odszedł, w porządku. Ja…

– Powiedz to – błaga Stiles.

Naprawdę – dosłownie błaga, choć tak właściwie nie wie, o co. Ma jednak przeczucie, że za tym wszystkim musi kryć się coś więcej. Coś, co wytłumaczyłoby… to. _Ich._ Relację, która połączyła dwie tak skrajnie różne osobowości. Więc chłopak błaga, bo tylko to mu pozostało, w nadziei, iż w końcu uda mu się zrozumieć.

Derek spogląda mu w oczy. Syn szeryfa zna to spojrzenie, nie pierwszy raz ma z nim do czynienia, to właśnie ono sprawiło, że zakochał się w Dereku, i z każdym kolejnym kochał go coraz mocniej. Bezbronność w tęczówkach, gdzie zieleń przeplata się z brązem, sprawia, iż chłopak z ledwością opanowuje pragnienie podejścia do Dereka, by go objąć – po prostu objąć. Tak niewiele wystarcza, by serce Stilesa przyspieszyło, a oddech uwiązł w gardle.

– Proszę – nalega chłopak.

Wszystko inne traci nagle na znaczeniu, cały świat ogranicza się tylko do nich dwóch, stojących naprzeciw siebie.

– K-kocham cię – mówi Derek niepewnie, trochę tak, jakby sprawiało mu to ból.

Źrenice Stilesa rozszerzają się. Miajają sekundy. Minuta.

– Jeszcze raz. Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

 

Chłopak wpatruje się intensywnie w rozchylone usta Dereka, ponieważ musi być pewien. Musi to usłyszeć, zobaczyć, poczuć. Obserwuje więc z uwagą poruszające się wargi Hale’a, który tym razem w swoją wypowiedź wkłada więcej zdecydowania. Ciało Stilesa dosłownie się trzęsie i chłopak nie zastanawia się długo – unosi głowę, a następnie pochyla się w przód.

Nie jest ekspertem, ale robi wszystko, aby przekazać swoje uczucia za pomocą czynów. Pocałunkowi, którym obdarza Dereka, daleko jest do słodyczy czy niewinności, gdyż widmo tego, co zostało powiedziane i zrobione w przeciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu minut, wciąż wisi pomiędzy nimi. Wszystkie ich wewnętrzne demony, wątpliwości i różnice zdań również. _Bez sensu,_ myśli Stiles. Obaj tak bardzo uparci, a tym samym niemożliwie głupi.

Zawsze chciał chronić ludzi, na których mu zależało, lecz najwidoczniej nie dał Derekowi wystarczająco do zrozumienia, iż on również zaliczał się do tej grupy. A przecież za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna odnosił rany, serce Stilinskiego łamało się na pół. Chłopak nie chciał, by Hale umarł, bez względu na to, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach. I nigdy mu tego nie powiedział. A powinien.

Derek odwzajemnia pocałunek, podczas gdy jego ręce błądzą jak szalone po ciele Stilesa; nie mija dużo czasu, nim wilkołak łączy ze sobą ich języki – wtedy wszystko staje się dwa razy bardziej intensywne, puszczają wszelkie bariery: na wierzch wypływają wspomnienia i uczucia tak żywe, iż Stiles traci poczucie czasu i rzeczywistości.

Zarost Dereka podrażnia jego usta, ale to sprawia jedynie, iż chłopak pogłębia pocałunek. Kiedy natomiast Hale przygryza jego dolną wargę, syn szeryfa traci nad sobą całkowicie panowanie i wydaje przeciągły jęk. Wszystko, o czym jest w stanie myśleć, to smak ust Dereka, ciepło, którym promieniuje mężczyzna, oraz to, w jaki sposób ich ciała do siebie przylegają. Żaden nie chce puścić tego drugiego, trzymają się nawzajem, jakby świat rozpadał się właśnie na kawałki i za chwilę miał całkowicie runąć.

To jest dokładnie ten moment, kiedy na Stilesa spływa zrozumienie i wszystko w końcu staje się dla niego jasne.

Tak samo jak on nie chce stracić Dereka, tak Derek nie chce stracić jego – to dlatego wilkołak zaczął go w pewnym momencie od siebie odpychać. Od siebie, a tym samym od niebezpieczeństwa, które wiązało się nierozerwalnie ze światem, w którym żył. Co więcej, mężczyzna nie tylko wyciągał go z tarapatów, lecz coraz częściej robił wszystko, aby _zapobiec_ przytrafieniu się mu jakiejkolwiek krzywdy. _Potrzebuję cię,_ powiedział.

I kiedy sekundy dzielą pocałunek od zakończenia się, Stiles jest tak roztrzęsiony, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Maleńka łza spływa mu w dół po policzku, ponieważ on również potrzebuje Dereka. Potrzebuje go u swego boku. Zawsze. Wszędzie. Bez względu na wszystko.

Kiedy ich usta w końcu się rozdzielają, wzrok Dereka skupiony jest na jego twarzy. Widać, że wilkołak zamierza coś powiedzieć, jednak Stiles mu na to nie pozwala – całuje go ponownie, tym razem z jeszcze większą pasją, a jego dłonie odnajdują drogę do włosów Hale’a.

Mężczyzna trzyma go przy sobie niemalże rozpaczliwie, co nie oznacza, iż obaj stoją bez ruchu, to po prostu nie w ich stylu. Stiles pochyla się do przodu, po czym przekręca głowę nieco na prawo, aby wziąć wdech. Potrzebuje powietrza, ale za nic nie chce odrywać się od Hale’a. Tymczasem usta wilkołaka przenoszą się na jego szyję, posyłając tym samym iskry wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Stiles zaciska dłonie na włosach Dereka, dosłownie topiąc się pod wpływem jego dotyku.

– Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać – dyszy Hale, lecz nie przestaje całować jego szyi; jego głos jest niemożliwie ochrypły, co tylko dowodzi, jak bardzo jest w tym, co robią, zatracony. Boże, _obaj są spisani na straty._

– Nie chcę. Już wystarczająco zostało powiedziane – odpowiada chłopak, z ledwością łapiąc dech, po czym zamyka oczy.

Derek nieco spowalnia i przez chwilę wdycha jedynie jego zapach. Następnie oplata ramionami, dłonie kładzie na jego plecach – trzyma go tak, jakby Stilinski był najcenniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. Właśnie w tej chwili syn szeryfa pragnie, by czas się zatrzymał, bo po raz pierwszy od lat nie czuje się bezużyteczny. Na myśl o utracie tego, _o utracie Dereka,_ chłopaka zaczyna zalewać powoli fala paniki.

– Hej…

Derek zwraca jego uwagę, ujmując delikatnie za brodę. Stiles natomiast opuszcza głowę, opiera czoło o pierś mężczyzny i umieszcza dłonie na jego plecach. Następnie zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech, zaciągając się jego zapachem.

– Proszę, nie odsuwaj mnie od siebie – odzywa się cicho, lecz całkowicie wyraźnie.

– Stiles.

– Mówię poważnie. Potrzebuję tego. I ciebie też – jego dłonie wzmacniają swój uścisk na koszuli wilkołaka, przyciągając go w ten sposób bliżej – Muszę wiedzieć, że nic ci nie grozi – szepcze.

Derek przejeżdża kciukiem po jego policzku. Ta bliskość doprowadza Stilesa do łez.

– Wiem – odpowiada wilkołak.

Potem nastaje milczenie, do czasu, aż Stilinski przestaje czuć na swoich wargach wspomnienie ust Dereka. Podnosi więc głowę i nachyla się w przód.

– Proszę – mówi tylko, nim pokonuje dzielące ich centymetry.

Tym razem z niczym się nie spieszą, ich oddechy się ze sobą łączą i to sprawia, że wnętrzności Stilesa wywracają się do góry nogami. Ręce Dereka dają mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a zapach i ciepło ciała uspokajają. Chłopak kładzie lewą rękę na biodrze Hale’a, drugą na jego klatce piersiowej, a kiedy wyczuwa pod nią mocne, przyspieszone bicie serca, wszystko staje się dla niego jeszcze bardziej przytłaczające. Tymczasem Derek przyciąga go do siebie bardziej. Stiles chce zatrzymać przy sobie Hale’a na zawsze, chce zagarnąć go dla siebie całego. To wszechogarniające pragnienie sprawia, iż pocałunek znów nabiera szaleńczego tempa, wysyłając impulsy do najodleglejszych części ciała Silinskiego.

Chłopak otwiera usta, by zaczerpnąć tchu, Derek nie waha się ani chwili i natychmiast atakuje ich wnętrze językiem. Stiles nie ma nic przeciwko. Chce więcej. Chce dużo, dużo więcej. Sądząc po charakterze pocałunku, nie jest osamotniony w swoich pragnieniach. Język Dereka bada jego podniebienie, ich usta napierają na siebie coraz mocniej, niemal się przy tym raniąc, ciała ściśle do siebie przylegają, ale ręce… Stiles nie wie, co zrobić z rękoma. W jednej chwili znajdują się na twarzy Hale’a, w następnej przeczesują jego włosy, a później przenoszą się na ramiona, by ostatecznie sięgnąć ku brzegowi koszuli. Zbyt wiele ubrań, zbyt wiele, podczas gdy potrzeba dotyku jest tak nagląca.

Kiedy usta Dereka po raz kolejny przenoszą się na jego szyję i rozchylone zaczynają obdarzać każdy jeden pieprzyk gorączkowym pocałunkiem, pragnienie Stilesa przekracza wszelkie bariery zdrowego rozsądku. _Więcej, więcej, więcej,_ powtarza w kółko jego umysł.

– Derek – wykrztusza Stilinski, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się przed jękiem, kiedy to wilkołak przygryza nieznacznie płatek jego ucha, owiewając je gorącym oddechem.

Chłopak jest w stanie wyczuć na skórze usta wilkołaka – nieco opuchnięte, ale wciąż niewiarygodnie miękkie. Dźwięki, które wydaje z siebie Hale, są dla Stilesa niczym melodia i by usłyszeć ich więcej, Stilinski napiera na ciało starszego mężczyzny. Obu ich pożądanie rozsadza wręcz od środka.

Chłopak zaciska dłoń na włosach Dereka, aby odchylić jego głowę nieco w tył, a wtedy wilkołak wydaje z siebie westchnienie tuż przy jego ustach. Na zetknięcie się ze sobą ich kroczy chłopak reaguje przeciągłym jękiem, podskakuje również nieznacznie, kiedy Hale muska palcami jego skórę odrobinę ponad linią dżinsów. Przez chwilę obaj stoją nieruchomo, gdyż dotyk zainicjowany przez Dereka okazuje się być tak palący, iż potrzebują dłuższej chwili, aby nie dać się całkowicie pochłonąć żądzy.

Jeśli tak bardzo boją się utraty tego drugiego, to nie powinno czekać. Pieprzyć moralność, pieprzyć wszystko. Życie Stilesa nie jest normalne, tak samo życie Dereka. I o ile chłopakowi podoba się całowanie Hale’a, tak jego ciało domaga się znacznie poważniejszych działań. Nic więc dziwnego, iż chwilę później jego ręce wędrują do paska wilkołaka. Wtedy Derek kładzie mu ręce na ramionach, odsuwając się nieznacznie.

– Stiles – jego głos przywraca chłopaka w jakimś stopniu do rzeczywistości. – Po-powinienem iść, zanim…

– Nie, zostajesz – decyduje Stiles, po czym pochyla się do przodu i ponownie go całuje. Tym razem zatraca się do tego stopnia, że zaczyna wyciągać koszulę Dereka ze spodni. Wilkołak jednak łapie go a nadgarstki, po czym przerywa pocałunek.

Chłopak dyszy ciężko, usta Dereka są tak opuchnięte, że ma jedynie ochotę, by…

– Nie tutaj – udaje się powiedzieć Hale’owi, na co Stiles mruga dwukrotnie.

– Mojego ojca nie ma, wiesz, że…

– Stiles, nie tutaj.

Dłoń Stilinskiego zaciska się na koszuli Dereka, jednak poza tym chłopak nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu.

– Okej – mówi w końcu, skinąwszy powoli głową.

I jest to pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy, kiedy nareszcie się w czymś ze sobą zgadzają.

 

***

 

Każdy jedzie swoim autem, po pierwsze, by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnych podejrzeń, a po drugie – w celu utrzymania rąk przy sobie. Prawdopodobnie bowiem nie dotarliby na miejsce, gdyby zdecydowali się wsiąść do jednego samochodu.

Kiedy Stiles zatrzymuje się na parkingu przed loftem, Derek czeka już przed drzwiami budynku. Chłopak wysiada z auta i podchodzi do mężczyzny, a kiedy znajduje się wystarczająco blisko, Hale chwyta go za rękę i splata ze sobą ich palce. Ten na pozór drobny gest sprawia, iż serce Stilesa wyrywa się niemal z piersi. W parę sekund docierają do windy i chłopak pamięta, w jakim był w stanie, kiedy opuszczał ostatnim razem to miejsce – całkowicie złamany, z policzkami mokrymi od łez.

– Chcesz tego, prawda? Jesteś pewien? – pyta Derek, kiedy wchodzą do windy.

Stiles, nie puszczając jego dłoni, pochyla się do przodu i zatrzymuje zaledwie parę milimetrów od ust.

– Tak – szepcze, a wtedy Hale pokonuje dzielący ich dystans.

Powietrze jest gęste i ciężkie, kiedy docierają na właściwe piętro. Stiles nie odrywa wzroku od Dereka i pozwala mu się poprowadzić. Mężczyzna otwiera gwałtownie drzwi i razem dosłownie wpadają do mieszkania. Coś ląduje na podłodze, coś się rozbija, podczas gdy oni idą na oślep, Bóg jeden wie gdzie. Stilesa to nie obchodzi. Resztką świadomości rejestruje, że zaczynają wspinać się po schodach i o mały włos nie potyka się na jednym ze stopni. Jego serce bije jak szalone i chłopak nie potrafi powstrzymać dziwnego uczucia zdenerwowania. Po raz kolejny przesuwa ręce na pasek spodni Hale’a, po czym przyciska się do drugiego ciała. Nagle się zatrzymują.

Stiles otwiera oczy i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie był w pomieszczeniu, w którym się obecnie znajdują. Wystrojem przypomina resztę loftu, jednak mimo wszystko widać zdecydowanie, że to pokój Dereka. Kiedy Hale ponownie poświęca uwagę szyi Stilesa, chłopak próbuje się rozejrzeć. Duże łóżko, stos książek znajdujący się obok skrzyni z namalowanym na wieku triskelionem, w rogu krzesło, na którym powieszone jest kilka ubrań. Derek ściąga Stilinskiemu koszulkę, co skutecznie dekoncentruje chłopaka.

Wilkołak najpierw całuje go mocno, następnie lekko przygryza skórę na brodzie, by ostatecznie uklęknąć. Najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru zwolnić, co potwierdza natychmiastowym pozbawieniem Stilesa spodni. Oczy chłopaka wywracają się w głąb czaszki, kiedy Derek trąca opuszkami palców wnętrze jego uda. Syn szeryfa spogląda w dół i zagryza wargę na widok, jaki się przed nim prezentuje.

– To się skończy naprawdę szybko, jeśli nie przestaniesz – oznajmia.

Skurczybyk unosi głowę i uśmiecha się z przekorą.

– Właśnie dlatego to robię.

Jeśli to możliwe, Stiles jeszcze bardziej zakochuje się w Dereku. Zaciska palce na jego ramieniu, na niepożądanym materiale, które je okrywa.

– Zdejmij koszulę – nalega, wręcz _rozkazuje._

To jednak sprawia, iż Derek wygląda na jeszcze bardziej zadowolonego z siebie. Unosi jednak mimo wszystko ramiona, a kiedy Stiles pochyla się, aby sięgnąć do brzegu jego koszuli, całuje go do utraty tchu. Stilinski odpowiada jękiem, próbując jednocześnie pozbawić wilkołaka ubrania, mnąc desperacko materiał w rękach i przenosząc się z nimi z jednego miejsca w drugie w błyskawicznym tempie. Kiedy w końcu wyczuwa pod palcami ciepłą, gładką skórę, dostaje niemal zawrotów głowy – nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

Derek wstaje i Stiles jest wreszcie w stanie ściągnąć mu koszulę. Kiedy tylko to robi, jego ręce w momencie zaczynają błądzić szaleńczo po ciele wilkołaka, pragnąc za wszelką cenę pozostawić po sobie ślady, które utrzymałyby się znacznie dłużej niż przez najwyżej parę minut. Hale nie jest mu dłużny, po chwili zasysa jego wargę i Stiles wychodzi mu na spotkanie językiem. To już nie taniec, to bitwa – ponieważ nawet w takiej chwili nie potrafią przestać walczyć. Ale tacy są, to właśnie ten ogień i pasja, którą wkładają we wszystko, co robią, tak ich do siebie zbliżył.

Stiles przesuwa jedną z dłoni na wypukłość w spodniach Dereka i wilkołak napiera na jego ciało, podczas gdy niski gardłowy dźwięk wychodzi z jego ust. Stilinski się cofa, w wyniku czego jego nogi uderzają o krawędź łóżka. Chłopak siada na nim, dosłownie w ostatniej chwili udaje mu się ściągnąć buty i odrzucić na bok dżinsy. Głód widoczny w oczach Hale’a jest tak intensywny, iż przyprawia go o dreszcze.

Mężczyzna staje pomiędzy jego nogami, a ręce Stilinskiego automatycznie wędrują do jego twarzy, by przyciągnąć go do pocałunku. Dłoń Dereka tymczasem wędruje przez jego brzuch i znika pod materiałem bokserek, owijając się wokół penisa. W jednej chwili syn szeryfa przerywa pocałunek i styka ze sobą ich czoła.

Hale przyciąga go do siebie za nogi i Stiles opada na łóżko. Wpatruje się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na nieco uszkodzony sufit i dech grzęźnie mu w gardle, kiedy Derek ściąga z niego bokserki. Z jednej strony chce spojrzeć w dół, z drugiej jest przerażony jak cholera. Boi się, iż może się okazać, że Dereka wcale przy nim nie ma. Że to wszystko to jedynie sen, a on tak naprawdę znajduje się sam w swoim pokoju. Że obaj nadal są na siebie wściekli, a obecna sytuacja to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni. Lecz świat się zatrzymuje, a wszelkie obawy znikają, kiedy usta Dereka pojawiają się na jego przyrodzeniu.

Nagle wszystko odbywa się jak w zwolnionym tempie i Stiles ściska mocno prześcieradło, jakby mogło mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc. Derek niemalże się z nim droczy, skupiając jedynie na główce, następnie przejeżdża językiem po całej długości i dopiero wtedy pogłębia kontakt. W miejscu, do którego nie sięgają jego wargi, kładzie natomiast dłoń. Stilinski wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, próbuje sięgnąć do włosów Dereka, jednak mu się to nie udaje – sfrustrowany pozwala więc rękom opaść na pościel. Całe jego ciało staje w ogniu, kiedy Hale rozluźnia gardło.

– Kurwa – jęczy Stiles, jego głos jest zachrypnięty, przepełniony żądzą. – Derek, do-dojdę, jeśli nie przestaniesz.

Derek odsuwa rękę i chłopak myśli, że wilkołak _naprawdę_ ma zamiar go posłuchać.

Nie mógł być większym błędzie.

Hale bierze go w usta całego, jego ruchy są opanowane, jednak ssanie przybiera na sile i sprowadza Stilesa na sam skraj. _Tak blisko._

Chłopak wbrew wszystkiemu spogląda w dół i… _Kurwa._ Derek patrzy wprost na niego, z zarumienionymi policzkami i ustami nadal rozciągniętymi wokół jego penisa. Stiles nie wie, jak się oddycha.

– O Boże – mówi z ledwością, a jego głowa opada z powrotem na materac.

Dojdzie bez dwóch zdań.

– Nie przestawaj – zaczyna błagać niczym szaleniec.

Próbuje poruszyć biodrami, aby dopasować się do rytmu Dereka, na co ten odpowiada gardłowym jękiem, który Stiles nie tylko słyszy, ale również i _czuje._ To sprawia, iż wszelkie sensowne myśli, które dotychczas ostały się jeszcze w jego głowie, ulatują bezpowrotnie. _Kurwa._ Każda cząstka jego ciała drży z przeżywanej rozkoszy. Chłopak jest stracony z chwilą, kiedy ręce Dereka wędrują do jego pośladków, a jeden z palców naciska na to z najintymniejszych miejsc.

Wtedy całe napięcie opuszcza jego ciało, żaden dźwięk jednak nie wydobywa się z gardła – poczucie spełnienia stępia zmysły Stilesa i całkowicie go otumania, dopiero po chwili chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę się stało. _Kurwa, doszedł w ustach Dereka._ I kiedy ta myśl wreszcie do niego dociera, syn szeryfa nie może powstrzymać się przed cichym westchnieniem… w szczególności, kiedy wyczuwa ruch języka Hale’a i to, jak mężczyzna przełyka jego spermę.

– Kurwa – jęczy głośno. – Derek – wyrzuca z siebie jeszcze, po czym milknie, nie będąc w stanie kontynuować wypowiedzi.

Ma zamknięte oczy, a jego ciało wciąż drży. Derek przesuwa się nieznacznie i składa pocałunek na jego piersi, podczas gdy chłopak wodzi opuszkami palców po jego ramionach. Obaj dyszą jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu.

– Zabiłeś mnie – udaje się w końcu powiedzieć Stilesowi.

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, aby zrobić to ponownie – odpowiada lekko Derek, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem.

– Daj mi kilka minut – mruczy chłopak, poruszywszy lekko nogą, po czym otwiera oczy – Wciąż jesteś ubrany! – zauważa z lekkim oburzeniem.

Wilkołak tylko się uśmiecha, a następnie łączy ze sobą ich wargi. Przez chwilę tylko się całują, podczas gdy Stiles nadal gładzi z uczuciem ramiona Hale’a. Przez cały czas wyraźnie wyczuwa jednak wypukłość w jego spodniach. Kiedy więc tylko udaje mu się w miarę dojść do siebie, chłopak przesuwa dłonie na jego klatkę piersiową, starając się przeturlać wilkołaka na plecy. Oczywiście mu się to nie udaje.

– Co robisz? – pyta Derek ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Próbuję się na ciebie wgramolić – oznajmia prosto z mostu Stiles, na co Hale wybucha śmiechem. Chłopak mruży niebezpiecznie oczy i klepie go po ramieniu w ramach upomnienia. – Osioł.

Derek kładzie dłonie na jego plecach, po czym bez problemu obraca ich, i to tak szybko, iż Stiles traci poczucie równowagi i uderza lekko czołem w pierś Hale’a. Kiedy natomiast unosi głowę, wzrokiem napotyka jego stanowczo zbyt szeroki uśmiech.

– Bawi cię to, co? Mógłbyś oddać mi przysługę i przynajmniej w łóżku grać fair – mówi nieco markotnie Stiles.

– Teraz raczej twoja kolej na oddawanie przysług – odpowiada Derek, unosząc sugestywnie biodra, na co źrenice chłopaka się rozszerzają.

– Och – zająkuje się Stilinski, po czym sięga ku spodniom Hale’a. – Taak, ja właśnie zamierzałem… po prostu…

Derek łapie go za nadgarstek.

– Tylko się droczyłem. Nie musisz.

Kiedy Stiles na niego spogląda, wilkołak obdarza go czułym pocałunkiem.

– Nie, ja… żartujesz sobie ze mnie?!

Derek wzrusza ramionami.

– W porządku, to nic takiego.

Stiles mruży oczy.

– Ośmielam się nie zgodzić.

Kładzie obie dłonie na klatce piersiowej Dereka, po czym się prostuje.

– Przez ciebie mój świat rozsypał się właśnie w drobny mak. Nie opuścisz tego łóżka, póki nie zrobię tego samego z twoim.

Derek unosi dłoń, aby pogładzić go po policzku.

– Stiles, wiem, że ty…

Stilinski kładzie mu jednak palec na ustach, nie pozwalając dokończyć.

– Szybko się uczę – mówi z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem, który Hale od razu odwzajemnia.

Chłopak podnosi się nieco i przesuwa na skraj łóżka, w miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu znajdował się Derek. To, że oczy wilkołaka śledzą z uwagą każdy jego ruch, jest dekoncentrujące i napawa go dojmującym uczuciem niepewności. Przezwyciężając jednak wstyd i wszelkie wątpliwości, Stiles pozbawia mężczyznę butów, skarpetek oraz spodni; z niczym się nie spieszy, próbując tym samym opanować nerwy. Hale zresztą w żadnym razie go nie popędza – chłopak spogląda na niego od czasu do czasu, lecz ten leży spokojnie, nic nie mówiąc. Po kilku minutach Derek zostaje jedynie w samych bokserkach i Stiles bierze głęboki wdech. Wzrok wilkołaka nadal jest skupiony na jego osobie, w wyniku czego Stilinski czuje się nagle o wiele bardziej nagi, niż ma to miejsce w rzeczywistości. _A przecież jest goły od stóp do głów._

Nastolatek przeczołguje się w górę i zawisa nad Derekiem, w międzyczasie chłonąc całym sobą piękno jego ciała, zupełnie jakby był to ostatni raz, kiedy dane jest mu go takiego oglądać. W końcu ich spojrzenia się krzyżują, i kiedy tylko Stiles spogląda w rozszerzone źrenice Hale’a, coś skręca się w jego wnętrzu.

– Hej – szepcze, na co kąciki ust Dereka unoszą się łagodnie.

Stilinski bez namysłu stwierdza, że taki właśnie powinien być zawsze – uśmiechnięty. Widok jego rozpogodzonej twarzy rozgrzewa bowiem serce chłopaka w niewytłumaczalny sposób. Stiles uświadamia sobie nagle, że chce być częścią każdego z tych momentów, w których oblicze wilkołaka wolne jest od jakichkolwiek trosk. Tu, w tym pokoju, gdzie nie ma nikogo prócz nich, w młodym synu szeryfa rodzi się pragnienie uczynienia Dereka szczęśliwym.

Więc Stiles całuje go delikatnie i z uczuciem, mając w pamięci swoje postanowienie. Nadal jest zdenerwowany, ale powtarza sobie, że przecież jest z nim Derek. Nie kto inny, tylko właśnie Derek. Ten sam, który obronił go przed kanimą, Derek o dobrym, lojalnym sercu, pięknych brązowo-zielonych oczach i lekko króliczych zębach. I gdy tylko Stiles zdaje sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, jedyne, czego się boi, to wymknięcie mu się tej chwili z rąk. Tak naprawdę przeraża go znacznie więcej rzeczy, bo przecież ostatecznie jest _człowiekiem_ – ma to poniekąd wpisane w DNA. Wszystkie te lęki blakną jednak i stają się o wiele mniej ważne, kiedy Derek obejmuje go ramionami.

Stiles wplata palce jednej dłoni w jego ciemne włosy i składa pocałunek u podstawy szyi, następnie przenosi usta na obojczyk, aby wytyczyć nimi stamtąd drogę ku klatce piersiowej. Tuż przy uchu czuje ciepło przyspieszonego oddechu Hale’a. Nie namyślając się więc długo, łączy ponownie ich wargi – tym razem niechlujnie, z niepohamowaną potrzebą bliskości. Jednocześnie wodzi rękoma po ciele Dereka, i choć jest ono rozgrzane do tego stopnia, iż wręcz parzy, to chłopak odnajduje w tym jakiś rodzaj przyjemności.

W końcu jego dłonie lądują na biodrach mężczyzny, tuż nad linią szarych bokserek. Stiles zatrzymuje się tylko na chwilę, następnie wkłada palce pod materiał i ściąga go jednym ruchem. Z gardła Dereka wydobywa się przeciągłe jęknięcie, które przecina powietrze niczym ostrze noża. Stilinski natomiast wykorzystuje okazję, jaką jest moment rozproszenia jego uwagi, i ponownie zsuwa się, obdarzając okazjonalnymi pocałunkami poszczególne części jego ciała.

Cholera, Derek czasami potrafi być tak bardzo niepewny siebie i swoich decyzji, działań, a przecież jest piękny, bystry i inteligentny… Stiles zrobiłby wszystko, aby to do niego w pełni dotarło. Dziś. Jutro. Każdego dnia, do końca życia poświęciłby się udowadnianiu Derekowi, że jest wart bycia kochanym, że zasługuje na miłość. Sama myśl o tych daleko wybiegających w przyszłość planach przeraża nieco Stilesa, lecz wszystko odchodzi w niepamięć, kiedy tylko chłopak zerka w dół.

– O Boże – mamrocze nieprzytomnie.

Widok całkowicie nagiego i podnieconego Dereka odbiera mu mowę, a kiedy chłopak uświadamia sobie, że wszystko to jest jego zasługą, nie może złapać tchu. _On to zrobił, Derek znajduje się w takim stanie dzięki niemu._ Stilinski próbuje oswoić się z tą myślą, decydując w końcu owinąć palce wokół penisa Dereka. Ciało wilkołaka od razu reaguje na dotyk, unosząc się nieznacznie.

– Stiles – udaje się wydyszeć Hale’owi.

Jeden rzut oka na jego twarz w zupełności wystarcza Stilesowi, aby zrozumieć, co miał na myśli mężczyzna.

– Przepraszam – mówi nieco zawstydzony Stilinski, na co z gardła Dereka wydobywa się śmiech. Prawdziwy śmiech, który bardzo szybko zostaje zastąpiony przez stłumione jęki, kiedy tylko Stiles obejmuje ustami główkę penisa wilkołaka.

Zgromadzone tam kropelki spermy mają gorzki posmak, lecz chłopak odkrywa z zaskoczeniem, że wcale go to nie odrzuca, wręcz przeciwnie. Entuzjastycznie wodzi więc językiem to górę, to w dół, składając przy tym od czasu do czasu tu i ówdzie drobny pocałunek. Sądząc po dźwiękach, które docierają do jego uszu, doprowadza Dereka tymi zabiegami do granic wytrzymałości. W końcu nachyla się bardziej, szybko się jednak wycofuje, aby przeciągnąć ręką po całej długości członka, a następnie polizać sam jego czubek.

– Kurwa – rozlega się szept Dereka.

Stiles nie może powstrzymać rozrastającego się w piersi uczucia dumy. Zachęcony reakcją Hale’a, ponownie bierze go w usta, tym razem głębiej, po czym, starając się odtworzyć jego wcześniejsze ruchy, zaczyna poruszać językiem oraz ssać, z każdą chwilą coraz pewniej. W pewnym momencie w jego włosy wślizguje się dłoń Dereka, chłopak nawet nie wie, kiedy dokładnie. Unosi głowę, napotykając tym samym zamglone spojrzenie wilkołaka, a wtedy uścisk przybiera na sile i Stiles sięga dłonią w dół, aby dotknąć samego siebie. Mieć rozciągnięte do granic możliwości usta okazuje się być niesamowitym uczuciem, a co jest jeszcze bardziej zdumiewające to to, jak podnieca go to w równym stopniu, co Dereka.

W końcu chłopak wypuszcza jego penisa z ust, natomiast ręką, którą się wcześniej dotykał, sięga w kierunku jego jąder. Bez namysłu pochyla się, aby dołączyć do niej język i porusza nim po napiętej, prężącej się pod najdrobniejszym dotykiem skórze. Derek przełyka ciężko i otwiera usta, starając się złapać oddech, a w tym czasie Stiles rozsuwa lekko jego nogi.

Ssanie jąder wydaje się prostsze, jednak nastolatek po chwili przenosi się w jeszcze niższe rejony, następnie wysuwa nieznacznie język, a kiedy milimetry dzielą go od celu, spogląda Hale’owi w twarz, czekając na pozwolenie. Wilkołak niemal się krztusi, gdy dociera do niego, co chce zrobić Stiles. Następnie zagryza wargę, a jego palce jeszcze mocniej zaciskają się na jego włosach. Stilinski nigdy tego nie robił. Cóż, wcześniejszych rzeczy też, ale jak powiedział – nauka zawsze przychodziła mu z łatwością. Wizje tego, co może zrobić Derekowi, do jakiego stanu doprowadzić, przelatują przez jego umysł, napawając ekscytacją. Stiles chce, aby Hale jęczał i krzyczał. Na myśl o tym jego własny penis drga i nastolatek jest niezmiernie wdzięczny wszelkim bóstwom (a w szczególności Derekowi), że już raz doszedł.

Liżąc nieprzerwanie, przesuwa lekko palcami po całej długości penisa mężczyzny, po czym zatrzymuje się na jądrach. Derek się trzęsie, podczas gdy Stiles napiera na jego wejście opuszką palca, językiem zataczając wokół niego kręgi.

– Kurwa, to zły pomysł – jęczy Hale.

Chłopak od razu się zatrzymuje i odsuwa nieznacznie, by móc na niego prawidłowo spojrzeć.

– Mogę przestać – mówi bez wahania.

Derek przez dłuższą chwilę patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

– Nie chcę, żebyś przestał – odpowiada w końcu, a dłoń zanurzona dotychczas w jego włosach przenosi się na policzek. Chłopak przekrzywia odrobinę głowę, by złożyć na niej delikatny pocałunek, po czym ponownie się pochyla.

Bierze penisa Dereka do ust, tym razem z większym zdecydowaniem, palcem naciskając natomiast na wilgotne wejście odbytu. Mężczyzna ani na moment nie przestaje się wiercić, próbując za wszelką cenę zachować jeszcze jakąkolwiek kontrolę. Stiles jednak pragnie ujrzeć, jak Derek ją traci.

– Lubrykant – mówi chrapliwie. – Masz?

Hale kiwa bezładnie głową, podczas gdy Stiles niechętnie wstaje.

– Gdzie?

– W torbie obok skrzyni.

Jego kolana są niczym galareta, jednak jakimś cudem udaje mu się przejść te kilka kroków dzielących go od wskazanego miejsca. Po chwili szperania w torbie znajduje niewielką butelkę, po czym wraca błyskawicznie do łóżka. Następnie kładzie się na Dereku i wyciska na palce nieco lubrykantu. Jeszcze jedno liźnięcie, aby usłyszeć po raz ostatni ten słodki, desperacki jęk – _tak, właśnie tak –_ i Stiles prostuje się nieco, aby złożyć pocałunek na ustach Hale’a. Derek jednak nie pozwala mu się tak szybko wycofać – przyciąga go do siebie i całuje z głodem i pasją. Chłopak zapomina na moment, co w ogóle zamierzał zrobić. Ostatecznie przerywa pocałunek, lecz pozostaje na swoim miejscu, jego palec natomiast znajduje upragniony cel, gdzie wsuwa się bez większego problemu, na co Derek wciąga ze świstem powietrze.

– Oddychaj – mówi Stiles, jakby był co najmniej ekspertem. Nie jest. I nie wie nawet dokładnie, co tak naprawdę robi, ale musi mieć pewność, że Derek oddycha i jest spokojny, nim on sam zacznie za moment panikować.

– Wszystko w porządku – zapewnia go Hale nieco przytłumionym głosem.

Podnosi się odrobinę i, nie mówiąc już nic więcej, przygryza skórę na szyi Stilesa. Chłopak wydaje z siebie przeciągły jęk, głowa Dereka opada natomiast z powrotem na łóżko. Hale spogląda chłopakowi prosto w oczy, Stiles odwzajemnia jego spojrzenie, po czym pochyla się, by go pocałować. W tym samym czasie jego palec zagłębia się w ciało wilkołaka.

Właściwie już się nawet nie całują, jedynie od czasu do czasu ich wargi ocierają się o siebie, i to raczej bardziej z przypadku, gdyż obaj są tak blisko siebie, iż oddychają tym samym powietrzem. Derek dyszy ciężko, lecz nadal patrzy mu w oczy, i kiedy Stiles zgina nieco palec, wilkołak wciąga gwałtownie powietrze do płuc, a jego dłonie obejmują pośladki Stilinskiego. Chłopak zaczyna poruszać dłonią. _Powoli._ Nie wyciąga całkowicie palca, nie spieszy się też podczas ponownego pogłębiania kontaktu. Od nadmiaru doznać niemalże kręci mu się w głowie, wszystko dzieje się niczym we śnie i Stiles odnosi wrażenie, jakby miał gorączkę.

Na wpół świadomie przekręca palec, w wyniku czego Derek zamiera, dłonie, którymi masował dotąd pośladki Stilinskiego, nieruchomieją, a długi, niemal zwierzęcy jęk wydobywa się z głębi jego gardła.

– Dobrze? – pyta Stiles.

– Tak – głos Hale’a jest tak niski, iż chłopak za nic by go nie usłyszał, gdyby nie byli tak blisko siebie.

Do pierwszego palca dołącza drugi, wtedy mężczyzna zagryza wargę. Nabiera ona tak intensywnie czerwonego koloru, iż trudno stwierdzić, czy nie zaczęła być może krwawić. Jego biodra unoszą się od czasu do czasu, natomiast sam Stiles ma wrażenie, jakby tonął w pożądaniu. W pokoju jest duszno i oddychanie zaczyna im obu sprawiać trudności. Mimo wszystko chłopak doskonale wyczuwa palec Dereka sunący wzdłuż linii dzielącej jego pośladki.

– Chcę, żebyś to ty był na górze. Chcę cię w sobie poczuć – wyrzuca z siebie nagle nastolatek zachrypniętym głosem.

Derek natychmiast otwiera oczy, podczas gdy Stiles wycofuje palce.

– Teraz – dodaje.

Po tych słowach wszystko dzieje się z prędkością światła – Hale po raz kolejny obraca się, zamieniając ich miejscami, po czym od razu wyciska lubrykant na dłonie.

– Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa – mówi, nim się pochyla.

Pierwszy palec wywołuje uczucie pieczenia. Dziwne doznanie, aczkolwiek nie sprawia bólu, wręcz przeciwnie – po krótkiej chwili rodzi rozkosz. Drugi wyzwala z gardła Stilesa serię niekończących się jęków i chłopak naprawdę nie wie, jakim cudem Derekowi za każdym razem udaje się znaleźć to miejsce w jego wnętrzu, dzięki któremu po zamknięciu oczu widzi się cholerne gwiazdy. Następnie pojawia się ręka na członku. Kiedy Stiles wykrzykuje imię Dereka, wilkołak w przeciągu zaledwie paru sekund podnosi się, aby obsypać jego szyję powolnymi pocałunkami, które przeplatają się ze słowami szeptanymi wprost do ucha.

– Więcej – prosi Stilinski, wijąc się.

Derek muska jego wargi, po czym dodaje trzeci palec. Stiles tymczasem unosi się nieznacznie, aby prawidłowo nakryć usta wilkołaka swoimi – pospieszny pocałunek spalający ich obu od środka sprawia, iż jęczą w tym samym czasie. To nie wystarcza. Stiles chce więcej. Chce, aby ich ciała stały się jednością.

– Derek, proszę – mamrocze tuż przy wilgotnych ustach mężczyzny.

Hale pociera lekko nosem o jego policzek, na przemian napierając i wycofując się palcami jeszcze kilka razy. Ta cała troska, z jaką go traktuje, wręcz otumania Stilesa.

– Prezerwatywa? – rzuca w końcu mężczyzna.

Pytanie zawisa na moment w powietrzu. Po tym wszystkim, co dotychczas się zdarzyło, do Stilesa z ledwością dociera sens jakichkolwiek słów. Jakim cudem Derek jest jeszcze w stanie formułować poprawnie zdania? Chłopak marszczy czoło, próbując się skupić, jednak palce Hale’a w żaden sposób nie ułatwiają mu tego zadania. Prezerwatywa. Trzeba się zabezpieczyć, tak. Bezpieczeństwo jest cool. Bo po świecie pełno lata chorobotwórczych paskudztw. Pierwsza zasada bezpiecznego seksu – używaj prezerwatywy.

– Stiles… – ponagla go Derek, jego głos brzmi tak, jakby tylko sekundy dzieliły mężczyznę od utraty zdrowych zmysłów.

 _Yyy… jakie było pytanie?_ – zastanawia się Stilinski.

– Przecież jesteś wilkołakiem – mówi w końcu, na co Derek się uśmiecha.

– Wiem.

Stiles unosi biodra, ich krocza stykają się ze sobą i obaj wciągają ze świstem powietrze.

– Więc… bez?

– Bez.

Kiedy palce Dereka się wycofują, chłopak czuje się niewiarygodnie pusty. Po chwili, wydając z siebie coś na kształt stęknięcia, zaczyna się obracać, Hale go jednak powstrzymuje.

– Co robisz?

Przez ułamek minuty Stiles jest całkowicie zdezorientowany.

– Myślałem, że… zamierzasz, prawda? Więc ja…

Derek pochyla się, by go pocałować.

– Tak – szepcze. – Ale chcę cię widzieć.

_Och._

Wilkołak obdarza go jeszcze jednym pocałunkiem, następnie rozsuwa jego nogi i ustawia się w odpowiedniej pozycji. W tym czasie serce Stilinskiego wali jak oszalałe.

– Jeśli to będzie dla ciebie za dużo, po prostu powiedz, a przestanę – zapewnia go mężczyzna.

Stiles kiwa głową. Oczywiście wie, że będzie trochę bolało, ale ma nadzieję, że uczucie szybko zniknie i przerodzi się w rozkosz. Czekanie doprowadza go wręcz do szału, a Derek bynajmniej z niczym się nie spieszy – przenosi się z pocałunkami na linię jego szczęki, później na klatkę piersiową i owiewa gorącym oddechem skórę, zlizując zgromadzone na niej kropelki potu.

– Proszę – niemalże skamle Stilinski. – Derek…

Ostatni pocałunek, nim w końcu wilkołak wraca do poprzedniej pozycji i kładzie mu ręce na biodrach, skutecznie je unieruchamiając.

– Rozluźnij się – mówi.

Nastolatek bierze głęboki wdech, a kiedy kiwa głową, Derek zaczyna napierać.

– Kurwa – przekleństwo mimowolnie wydostaje się z ust Stilesa i chłopak zagryza wargę, podczas gdy oczy wywracają mu się w głąb czaszki.

Derek wchodzi w jego ciało, rozciągając je – _powoli,_ tak cholernie powoli. Wilkołak coś mówi, jednak dla Stilinskiego wszystko zlewa się w jedno. Chłopak zatraca się całkowicie w doznaniach – jest w stanie wyczuć w sobie Dereka i tylko to się liczy. Wtedy palce wilkołaka zaciskają się z większą siłą na jego biodrach.

– Kurwa, Stiles, jesteś taki…

Do Stilinskiego nie dociera już nic więcej – Hale’owi znów udaje się uderzyć w jego prostatę, przez co chłopak traci całkowicie dech; dłonie zwija w pięści, mnąc pomiędzy palcami prześcieradło. Derek jest wszędzie, Stiles jest w stanie poczuć go każdym milimetrem swojego ciała.

– Kurwa – dyszy. – Kurwa.

Jego umysł jest zamroczony rozkoszą graniczącą z bólem. Hale się wycofuje i chłopak niemal jęczy z powodu utraty bliskości. Nie zdąża jednak w żaden sposób zareagować, gdyż Derek jest już w powrotem, wypełniając go do granic możliwości. Stiles syczy nieznacznie – palące uczucie, które sprawiało mu z początku lekki dyskomfort, teraz daje czystą przyjemność. Po kilku sekundach chłopak zaczyna poruszać się wraz z Hale’em w poszukiwaniu tego wspaniałego uczucia, w wyniku czego wilkołak wydaje z siebie przeciągły jęk.

– Więcej – błaga Stiles.

Mężczyzna pochyla się, by go pocałować, lecz Stiles nie jest w stanie w pełni odwzajemnić pieszczoty, nawet nie potrafi prawidłowo oddychać, co dopiero mówić o bardziej skomplikowanych czynnościach. Obaj dyszą ciężko, kiedy Derek narzuca szybsze tempo.

– Jesteś taki ciasny – wykrztusza wilkołak.

– Jesteś taki twardy – odpowiada Stiles, bo nic bardziej elokwentnego nie przychodzi mu na myśl.

Derek śmieje się i kładzie mu dłoń na karku, jednocześnie przygryzając lekko skórę na obojczyku. Stilinski tymczasem wbija mu paznokcie w plecy, po czym zaciska mięśnie wokół przyrodzenia Hale’a. Dźwięki, jakie wilkołak wydaje z siebie w odpowiedzi, przyprawiają Stilesa o dreszcze.

– Derek – ponagla – proszę.

Mężczyzna całuje go mocno, przesuwając językiem po wargach, podczas gdy ruchy jego ciała stają się coraz bardziej chaotyczne; mimo wszystko obaj poruszają się ze sobą w harmonii, nie tracąc rytmu, który zjednoczył ich ciała. Rozkosz obezwładnia Stilesa i – _kurwa_ – chłopak nie może powstrzymać się przed donośnym jękiem.

Derek przerywa pocałunek, a jego dłoń w sekundzie odnajduje przyrodzenie Stilinskiego. Niespodziewany dotyk wysyła falę iskier wzdłuż kręgosłupa chłopaka. Stiles zatraca się w tym wszystkim i tylko cudem udaje mu się na moment otworzyć oczy. Z niemałą trudnością skupia wzrok na twarzy Hale’a, gdzie koncentracja miesza się z rozkoszą. Widok ten przyprawia chłopaka o szybsze bicie serca i Stiles szybko zamyka oczy, poddając się całkowicie mężczyźnie.

– Derek – imię wilkołaka jest zaledwie westchnieniem w ustach nastolatka.

– Przestań z tym walczyć, Stiles. Daj się ponieść.

Derek jeszcze bardziej przyspiesza. To dla Stilesa za wiele. Chłopak nogami oplata Hale’a w pasie, a po zaledwie kilku sekundach jęczy głośno, wyginając się w łuk. Powietrze całkowicie opuszcza jego płuca.

Mocniej. _Bardziej._ Stiles, drżąc na całym ciele, ramionami obejmuje ciasno Dereka, podczas gdy ten ani na moment nie spowalnia swoich ruchów.

– Czy mogę… w tobie?

– Tak – udaje się wypowiedzieć chłopakowi.

Jedno, dwa, trzy pchnięcia i jest w stanie poczuć w sobie siłę orgazmu Hale’a. Długi jęk odbija się echem po pokoju, następnie wilkołak przyciska usta do ciała Stilesa, nachylając się tak, iż po otwarciu oczu wszystkim, co jest w stanie ujrzeć chłopak, są plecy wilkołaka poznaczone strużkami potu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich się nie rusza. Derek zaczyna gładzić jego kark, lecz dopiero po pewnym czasie unosi głowę. Gdy to robi, serce Stilesa po raz kolejny przyspiesza. Hale wpatruje się w niego uważnie; ściera dłonią pot z jego czoła, a następnie dotyka delikatnie wargi, którą chłopak przygryzał, dochodząc. Jego ręka pozostaje w tym miejscu i Stiles przełyka ślinę, w końcu spogląda Derekowi prosto w oczy.

– To było…

Nie dane jest mu jednak dokończyć, gdyż Hale zagarnia w posiadanie jego usta. Delikatny, słodki pocałunek sprawia, iż Stilesa przechodzi dreszcz. Wargi wilkołaka muskają jego policzek, po czym zatrzymują się na szyi. Chłopak tymczasem gładzi plecy Dereka, szczególną uwagę poświęcając miejscu, w którym znajduje się jego tatuaż. Czas zatrzymuje się, kiedy obaj odnajdują spokój w swoich ramionach. Hale mógłby się już wycofać, a jednak tego nie robi, i Stiles bierze drżący oddech, kiedy uświadamia sobie, jak idealny jest ten moment. Jak bardzo chciałby pozostać tak już na wieczność, z Derekiem u boku.

– Nie chcę już więcej z tobą walczyć – mówi cicho.

Derek unosi na niego wzrok.

– Ja z tobą również – przyznaje, po czym ponownie go całuje.

Stilinski pozwala sobie na ciche westchnienie, splatając dłonie na karku mężczyzny. _To zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe,_ myśli.

– Mówiłeś szczerze? – pyta niemalże szeptem, odsunąwszy się; ich nosy trącają się lekko, usta dzieli od siebie zaledwie parę oddechów.

Derek unosi brwi.

– W związku z czym dokładnie?

Stiles wypuszcza z siebie powietrze, podczas gdy Hale pociera nosem o jego policzek.

– Z tym, że… że mnie kochasz – udaje się w końcu powiedzieć chłopakowi.

Derek porusza się nieznacznie, po czym spogląda na niego z tak poważnym wyrazem twarzy, iż Stilesa w momencie opanowuje niepokój. _Zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe,_ powraca do niego okrutna myśl.

– Tak.

Chłopak nie jest w stanie powstrzymać się przed szerokim uśmiechem, jego serce jednak eksploduje z nadmiaru szczęścia, więc jest w pewien sposób usprawiedliwiony. Całe jego ciało opanowuje ciepło na widok powiększającego się z każdą chwilą pięknego uśmiechu Hale’a.

Nie jest do końca pewien, od jak dawna jest zakochany w Dereku. Zdarzały się takie momenty, kiedy starał się o nim zapomnieć. Co więcej, była to prawdopodobnie najrozsądniejsza rzecz, jaką Stiles mógłby zrobić. Najrozsądniejsza i zarazem najtrudniejsza. Chłopak nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o tym, co czuł do Dereka, nie miał na tyle odwagi. Gdyby to zrobił, już nigdy nie byłby w stanie zapomnieć o wilkołaku. Teraz również boi się wyznać prawdę, jednak z kompletnie innych powodów niż kiedyś.

Hale całuje go z czułością. Stiles czuje się bezpieczny i jednocześnie niewiarygodnie obnażony. Nigdy nie był z kimś tak blisko. I choć tak jak mężczyzna również się uśmiecha, to w środku jest przerażony. Przeraża go myśl, co będzie, jeśli pozwoli ujrzeć słowom światło dzienne. Przeraża go myśl, co się stanie, jeśli tego nie zrobi.

Czy Derek zostanie u jego boku, jeśli Stilinski tego nie powie? A może wręcz przeciwnie – chłopak przepłoszy go swoim wyznaniem? Wydawałoby się, że to drobnostka… więc dlaczego zależy od niej tak wiele? A Stiles nie chce obudzić się pewnego dnia i odkryć, że Dereka nie ma w pobliżu.

– Stiles – mówi Hale łagodnie – co się stało?

Stilinski go potrzebuje. Chce go w swoim życiu. Na stałe. Ze świadomością, iż nic mu nie grozi.

– Ja…

Derek wpatruje się w niego z uwagą, w jego oczach Stiles odnajduje bezgraniczną miłość. Wszystko to jest tak czyste i szczerze, iż przyprawia chłopaka o zawroty głowy. _Miłość._ W oczach Dereka jest miłość. I w sercu Stilesa również. Derek jest brakującym kawałkiem, które je dopełnia.

– Kocham cię.

Na te słowa uśmiech rozjaśnia twarz wilkołaka i nagle świat przestaje być straszny.


End file.
